Over the past decade, much research has been devoted to developing new and useful devices for delivering beneficial agents to agent receptor environments of use. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,984 issued to Theeuwes, there is disclosed a device comprising an inner collapsible container carrying on its outer surface a layer of an osmotic solute and a distant layer of a polymer permeable to fluid and impermeable to solute. The device has a means for filling the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,376, issued to Wichterle, a device is disclosed comprising a capsule having a unitary wall formed of a substantially noncollapsible elastic material that maintains a constant volume and is exposed to the environment of use. A textile fabric is imbedded in the elastic material to strengthen the material and act as a reinforcement. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,760 issued to Eckenhoff et al., there is disclosed a fluid flow moderator comprising a conduit that fits into an osmotic device to provide an outlet for dispensing fluid from the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,631 issued to Higuchi et al., there is disclosed a bag formed of a flexible material encapsulated with an osmotically effective solute surrounded by a wall having in at least a part controlled permeability to an external fluid. The above-described devices are useful for delivering many agents, and they represent a valuable contribution to the delivery art. The present invention is a further advancement in the delivery art by making available a novel device having a new internal power profile for activating and driving the device.